Electronic devices such as smartphones and the like can generate substantial amounts of heat during charging operations. Additionally, computationally intensive operations, including receiving and/or transmitting data, can also cause substantial heat generation. Such heat can affect the ability of the device to properly communicate over various display interfaces. DisplayPort™ and Mobility DisplayPort™ (MyDP™) (trademarks of the Video and Electronics Standards Association (VESA®)), are digital display interfaces that were developed to provide high-definition and 3D video and audio content communication between devices. MyDP is a subset of DisplayPort, and is specifically applicable to mobile phone applications. DisplayPort was designed for the personal computer market.
Since performance of smartphone electrical components is temperature sensitive, the heat generated in the smartphone can negatively affect the communication of video data. This can result in jitter, data errors, poor eye patterns and other undesirable consequences. In MyDP standard compliant devices, this problem is often exacerbated when receiving a charging current from a connected device.